The present invention generally relates to bipod supports. More specifically, the present invention relates to bipods supports used with firearms.
Bipod supports are used mainly to support firearms such as rifles, where the user of the rifle supplies the third point of support to position the rifle. The bipod is usually attached to the front of a rifle stock. Bipods currently on the market can be complicated to attach and remove. Most bipods are heavy and add weight to the front of the rifle, which is not desirable for proper balance of a rifle when holding the rifle. Also, most bipods that attached to a rifle are expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bipod that is easy to attach to a rifle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bipod that is lightweight.